


Etruscan Is Not Obscure Enough For Them

by bessemerprocess



Series: Going to London [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, boring crimes, introductions, marcel proust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock runs into some surprising visitors while solving an utterly boring crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etruscan Is Not Obscure Enough For Them

"This case is utterly boring. The killer is his brother's flatmate. He'll be found at his local, ale in one hand, reading Proust. Very easy to spot. The murder weapon will be in the flat," Sherlock reels off, after standing back up from looking at the body. Lestrade's long since given up asking hows and why, instead, he sends his people off to pick up Adam Park and to search the flat. When he turns back to Sherlock and John, Sherlock is stalking toward the crowd.

"What did you say, sir?" Sherlock shouts, as John follows behind him. Whether to restrain him, out of curiosity, or some demented homing instinct, Lestrade has no idea.

" _À la recherche du temps perdu_ ," the man replies. Lestrade pegs him for a college professor, over from America on some sort of grant. Probably a historian or medievalist, definitely not a native French speaker.

The woman beside him is eye catching and amused at the man's pronunciation, both of which hold Lestrade's attention more than whatever verbal barb Sherlock is going to deliver to the man. The delivery is interrupted by the woman. Sherlock stops to stare when she says, " _À l'ombre des jeunes filles en fleurs_ or _La Prisonnière_?"

" _À l'ombre des jeunes filles en fleurs_ ," Sherlock and the man say in unison.

"Now he is interesting," Sherlock turns and says. "Come with me."

John and Lestrade wince in unison, but both Americans follow. Lestrade goes with them, just to make sure that he's not going to have even more paperwork to do today.

"Americans, both of you, though you, sir, have been out of the country seldom. The lady, however, has lived in several foreign countries. The child of a diplomat. Both government employees: law enforcement." Sherlock isn't going to stop, but the man takes the opportunity of a single breath to speak, himself. "Which you are not. A consultant, I would say. One with an older brother in the civil service, and a boyfriend who served in Afghanistan."

For a second, storm clouds gather over Sherlock's face, and Lestrade wonders if this is going to turn ugly.

"Never profile a profiler," the woman says with a smile. "Emily Prentiss and this is Spencer Reid."

"Ah-hah! Sherlock Holmes," he introduces himself, that gleeful grin that means he really is interested spreading across his face as he turns to Reid. "Dear Doctor, I have recently read your article on narcissism in children with the symptoms of anti-social personality disorder, and you are quite wrong."

Reid grins right back as the two fall into debate, John and Prentiss smile long suffering smiles at each other, and Lestrade lets out a breath he's been holding. The world is still turning on its axis after all.


End file.
